Malos juicios
by PennyG20
Summary: Unas cartas compartidas entre Harry y Draco son publicadas en El Profeta, y no son nada inocentes. La sociedad mágica se vuelve loca con el cotilleo, hasta que Harry es arrastrado frente al Wizengamot, acusado de haber favorecido a los mortífagos tras la guerra. Harry y Draco abren viejas heridas frente al público, y descubren que, quizás, su relación no está muerta como pensaban.
1. Y empezó el caos

**1**

**Así empieza el caos**

A Harry Potter no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, cosa que para la mayoría de magos y brujas sonaría cínico tras años de lectura de sus cientos de hazañas, entrevistas, noticias y chismorreos. Tras la muerte de sus padres a manos de Voldemort todo mago inglés conocía su nombre y su cicatriz, pero con la muerte del Señor Tenebroso, el mundo entero sabía a qué se dedicaba, quiénes eran sus hijos, cuál era su comida favorita, su rutina diaria, su entrenamiento como Jefe de Aurores, si faltaba a alguna comida familiar, sus casos e investigaciones, sus citas diarias y poco faltaba para que supieran cuándo cagaba. A Harry Potter no le gustaba llamar la atención, pero así había sido toda su vida y ya se había acostumbrado a ello.

Hasta ese día.

Cuando el fiscal Berbetiu lo llamó para testificar delante de todo el Wizangamot y de una audiencia con los implicados, Harry tenía el estómago revuelto por los nervios. Las náuseas, la incomodidad y los deseos de huir eran sentimientos que no habían surgido desde sus primeros años de atención glamurosa, y ahora, con su simple mención, habían vuelto con la misma fuerza que antaño.

Se levantó del banco de los acusados y se sentó frente a todos, junto al que hacía de juez en ese caso, el mismísimo ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt. Al tratarse de un asunto tan escamoso y de interés tan público y mediatizado, el asunto requería la máxima atención y seriedad. Harry sabía que Kingsley estaba de su parte, y que lo último que quería era remover el pasado y hurgar en viejas heridas, pero su voto no valdría nada si el resto de miembros del Wizengamot iban en contra de su opinión.

—Las consecuencias pueden ser graves. ¡Este juicio podría dar paso a una nueva guerra, Harry! —le había dicho Hermione cuando Harry recibió la notificación para su declaración.

Miró a Hermione al pasar junto a ella. Como su defensora en aquel caso, se sentía todo lo protegido que podía estar. Al fin y al cabo, era la favorita para sustituir a Kingsley en cuanto terminara su mandato; no había nadie más preparada que ella. Sin embargo, sabía que lo protegería de una sentencia injusta, pero no impediría que lo humillaran públicamente. Eso era necesario e inevitable.

Observó las caras de aquellos cuya opinión más le importaba. Albus estaba muy pálido y serio. A él, por su profunda amistad con Scorpius, era a quien más le había afectado el escándalo y también era por quien más preocupado estaba Harry. James parecía sereno, pero también furioso. La señora y el señor Weasley los acogían como si fueran sus guardaespaldas, al igual que el resto de la tropa Weasly, Ron el que más. Giny mantenía la compostura por su bien y el de los niños, cosa que Harry apreciaba muchísimo.

Él no había querido que ninguno de sus hijos asistiera al juicio (y seguía incómodo con ello), pero James había amenazado con irse de casa si no lo dejaban acudir, y Hermione había creído que dar una imagen de unidad familiar los ayudaría con el escándalo, cosa que no logró convencer a Harry de que Lily acudiera. No quería que su pequeña oyera aquello ni por todo el oro del mundo mágico, y si Albus no hubiera sido llamado como testigo, tampoco lo habría permitido.

Sus viejos amigos también estaban presentes: Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean… a algunas personas no las veía desde hacía años, como a Cho Chang, Lavender Brown o Parvati y Padma Patil. Andrómeda y Teddy asintieron cuando Harry paseó los ojos por ellos, dándole fuerzas. Luego estaban los Slytherin de aquel año o algunos por debajo: Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Millicent Bulstrode, Daphne Greengrass… increíblemente, ninguno de ellos le dirigía miradas hostiles, sino unas cargadas de curiosidad.

Y luego, allí, intentando pasar desapercibidos entre la multitud, pero sin rezagarse demasiado, también estaban los Malfoy. Narcisa y Lucius mantenían una actitud segura y altiva, señal de que no tendrían piedad con los que intentaran atosigarlos. Protegían a Scorpius como dos mamás gallinas. Harry lo sentía mucho por el chico, al que ya consideraba parte de la familia.

Finalmente, junto a su hijo… Draco Malfoy. Harry no podía leer su expresión. Hacía tiempo que había perdido esa facultad.

—Señor Potter —lo llamó Berbetiu, el fiscal y su torturador personal—. Hemos oído muchos testimonios a lo largo de estas sesiones y hemos reunido una cantidad de pruebas, opiniones y datos sobre el caso en cuestión. Sin embargo, todavía no le hemos preguntado directamente a usted, el principal acusado, por el tema que nos atañe. ¿Entiende por qué está aquí?

La garganta de Harry se secó, y por un momento no supo qué contestar. Apenas había oído la pregunta, tan centrado estaba en Draco sentado entre la audiencia. Sus nervios empezaban a ser obvios… y le bastó un segundo para olvidarlo todo y empezar a enfurecerse.

Lo que les estaban haciendo no era justo.

—Estoy aquí por un juicio y unos testimonios de hace veinticinco años, algo que pensaba que ya habíamos superado, señor Berbetiu —contestó de mala gana.

—Exactamente, concretamente por los testimonios que usted dio durante los juicios contra los mortífagos tras la guerra hace veinticinco años. Con esos testimonios se condenó, juzgó y absolvió de numerosos crímenes a los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso, entre los que se encuentran una buena parte aquí reunida, oportunamente interesados por la resolución del juicio —soltó Berbetiu con absoluta inquina.

Hermione se encaró a Barbatiu, gritando como había hecho durante las sesiones anteriores cada vez que sonaba un comentario similar.

—¡Protesto!

—Se admite. Señor Berbetiu, como hemos dicho en otras ocasiones, absténgase de hacer juicios de valor tan claramente despectivos. Le recuerdo que las personas de las que habla fueron absueltas o ya han cumplido su condena —lo reprendió Kingsley, obviamente cansado de tantos comentarios amarillistas.

—Exactamente, ministro Shacklebolt, y eso es lo que nos ha traído aquí. ¿Estas personas recibieron su justa condena o fueron favorecidas por testimonios falsos? Al fin y al cabo, las pruebas recientes demuestran que el señor Harry James Potter, nuestro héroe y salvador, mantenía una relación romántica con uno de los acusados cuando tuvieron lugar los juicios. Quiero recordarle al jurado y a todos los aquí presentes que es por eso por lo que estamos aquí hoy, y es por eso por lo que mi pregunta será muy clara con respecto al señor Potter.

Aunque Harry había recuperado la calma, aunque la misma cuestión había sido puesta en tela de juicio durante todo el procedimiento judicial, no pudo evitar que el corazón se le acelerara cuando Berbetiu volvió a abrir la boca.

—Hace veinticinco años, durante los juicios contra los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso, ¿es cierto que mantenía una relación de carácter amoroso con uno de los acusados, el señor Draco Lucius Malfoy, presente en esta misma sala?

Las miradas viajaron hasta que dieron con Draco. Como Harry sabía que haría, mantuvo la expresión neutra, tan fina y serena que parecía que la cosa no iba con él. Sus miradas estaban cruzadas, fijas el uno en el otro. En una situación tan delicada como esa no había el sentimiento íntimo del que todos hablaban, sino aquella complicidad genuina que Harry no había sentido desde hacía más de dos décadas.

Tranquilo, pero también frustrado porque el mundo mágico se metiera en su vida privada otra vez, Harry respondió alto y claro.

—Sí, es cierto.

Pese a todo, ni Draco ni él lo habían admitido en público hasta el momento, así que los gritos de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar. Así empezó el caos.

* * *

**Nota de autora: **este es un pequeño prólogo para la historia que tengo pensada escribir. Esta historia tiene en cuenta ciertos aspectos del Legado Maldito, como la "amistad" entre Scorpius y Albus, las interacciones de Draco con el Trío Dorado debido a dicha relación, lo que ha provocado una relación más o menos cordial, y algunas cosas más. No toma el libro como referencia absoluta, sin embargo: Hermione no es Ministra de magia porque, de serlo, el juicio que va a llevarse a cabo facilitaría mucho las cosas para Harry en los capítulos que siguen, y Delfi y aquellos problemas con el giratiempo tampoco han tenido lugar. ¿Qué hay que tener en cuenta, entonces?

Han pasado 25 años de la guerra. Scorpius y Albus son amigos inseparables, pues, tal y como ocurre en el Legado Maldito, Albus es un Slytherin de pura cepa y Scorpius ha sido su fiel y mejor amigo desde que se conocieron en el primer año y fueron a la misma casa. Dadas estas interacciones, los Malfoy y los Potter mantienen relaciones cordiales, aunque incómodas. James va a último curso en Hogwarts y es Gryffindor, Scorpius y Albus a quinto, y Lily a tercero y es Hufflepuff.

Harry es jefe de aurores. Hermione trabaja en el ministerio como miembro del Wizengamot y es la candidata favorita para futura ministra. Ron trabaja con George en la tienda de artículos de los Weasley. Giny es buscadora en las Arpías de Holyhead. Draco se encarga de la administración de los terrenos familiares, pero además tiene una Maestría en Legeremancia y en Pociones, siendo reconocido como un experto en fabricación de pociones de talla internacional.

Y… poco más queda por aclarar.

Sé que este primer capítulo pilla un poco desprevenido a quien lo lea, pero es una especie de prólogo que sienta las bases de lo que se va a tratar: el descubrimiento de una relación pasada que cambia TODO el futuro de los protagonistas. La verdad sobre lo que ocurrió tras las Reliquias de la Muerte, y lo que ocurrió para que llegáramos a lo que todos conocemos. ¿Qué pasaría si todo eso saliera a la luz con consecuencias legales? El fic no será muy largo, pero espero que os guste.

Es la consecuencia de ver tanto Ley y Orden.


	2. El escándalo

**2**

**El escándalo**

* * *

**_Tres meses antes_**

* * *

Había empezado en Hogwarts, o así lo habían vivido los niños.

James, Albus y Lily estaban acostumbrados a la fama de su padre, y James estaba dispuesto a hacer honor a su primer y segundo nombre en su séptimo y último año en Hogwarts. Cada día era una jugarreta bien planteada con ayuda de sus compinches, hasta acudir prácticamente a diario al despacho de McGonagall, que empezaba a cansarse de sus tonterías y a perder originalidad en sus castigos.

Lily, que era una indiscutible Hufflepuff, se mantenía tranquila y amable cada vez que alguien le preguntaba por su padre. Era difícil que suscitara envidia dada su alegría y buena voluntad. Albus, por su parte, solía poner mala cara cuando mencionaban a Harry Potter. Los demás alumnos habían aprendido a no mencionarlo demasiado en su presencia, especialmente desde que él, Scorpius Malfoy y el primo de este, Heracles Greengrass, habían hechizado el retrete de los dormitorios de los de sexto para que vomitara lo que recibiera.

Si James era un Gryffindor obvio y Lily una Hufflepuff de manual, Albus había nacido Slytherin hasta la médula. Aunque a los Weasley les había impactado, su padre, Harry Potter, lo había visto venir desde lejos. Cuando lo aceptó, decidió considerarlo como una lección de humildad más que como una desafortunada casualidad. Al fin y al cabo, ser Slytherin no era una maldición, y diecinueve años después de la guerra iba siendo hora de que el mundo mágico dejara de verlo como tal.

Ese día, cuando empezó todo, Albus y Scorpius se organizaban para los TIMO en el comedor principal después del desayuno la mañana del sábado. En realidad, mientras Scorpius ponía orden a la amalgama de apuntes de Albus como el chico de extraordinarios de su curso, este bostezaba y le dejaba hacer.

—Al, esto es un desastre —Albus asintió, dándole toda la razón, pero bastante despreocupado al respecto. Al fin y al cabo, ni siquiera había llegado la Navidad y Scorpius ya intentaba prepararlo para los TIMO.

—Sabes que odio Pociones, Scorp. Siempre te copio a ti, no sé por qué te sorprende.

—Estos son tus apuntes de Historia de la Magia, Albus.

—Oh… Pues cuando llegues a los de Pociones…

James golpeó la mesa con un ejemplar de El Profeta con tanta violencia, que ambos dieron un bote. Parecía enfadado, cosa que automáticamente hizo que Albus se tensara. Desde la entrada del menor a Slytherin, la relación entre ambos hermanos se había enfriado notoriamente. James esperaba que Albus fuera a Gryffindor y que siguiera sus pasos hasta el fin de los días, pero definitivamente no había sido así. En casa se peleaban constantemente desde entonces, y en Hogwarts cada uno iba por su lado, a no ser que hubiera asuntos familiares de por medio. Mejor así; aunque la rivalidad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin se había relajado tras dos décadas después de la guerra, todavía había alumnos que veía la distancia de los hermanos como un ejemplo del odio sempiterno que había entre serpientes y leones.

—¿Tú sabes de qué va esto? —preguntó James de mala gana.

—Sabes que yo no leo eso —le respondió con idéntico desdén.

—¿Te refieres a lo de Rita Skeeter? —preguntó Scorpius con curiosidad—. Lo he leído durante el desayuno. Dice que hará un graaaaan anuncio sobre tu padre próximamente y que será un escándalo que afectará a todo el mundo mágico —explicó encogiéndose de hombros ante la mirada interrogante de Al—. No te lo he dicho porque siempre hay algo que contar de Harry Potter, y sé que eso te pone de mal humor.

James se sentó junto a los dos. Los alumnos de Slytherin que seguían allí centraron su atención en él, alerta, como si hubiera profanado su sagrada mesa.

—Lily dice que su amiga Medea ha oído a Damon Rockwood presumir de ello. Estaba diciendo que había encontrado algo sobre papá y que lo iba a hacer público —los tres desviaron la mirada a Damon, un Ravenclaw de sexto curso cuya pedantería era legendaria, al igual que su atractivo. Tenía un ejército de seguidores y seguidoras repartidos por las casas. Para risa de James y Al, Lily estaba entre ellos.

—Déjale decir lo que quiera y no le des más vueltas. Papá siempre está en el Profeta o en Corazón de Bruja. ¿No te acuerdas de cuando dijeron que tenía ascendencia Veera y que había usado su influencia para engatusar a las brujas de Inglaterra? —empezó a enumerar Albus.

—O cuando dijeron que había dejado a vuestra madre por una jugadora de las Arpías —siguió Scorpius.

—O cuando dijeron que había tenido un hijo ilegítimo con la tía Luna y que lo mantenía escondido en el Bosque Prohibido porque las _hormiespias _le habían comido la nariz y solo podía hablar parsel —siguió Albus.

—¿Qué son las _hormiespias_? —preguntó James.

—Búscalo en el número ochocientos veinte de _El _Quisquilloso, pero ten cuidado. Viene con una _hormiespia_ viva y puede ponerte huevos en el cerebro sin que te des cuenta —aseguró Albus mientras Scorpius sonreía al ver la confusión de James.

—¿Por qué te lo tomas a broma?

—No me lo tomo a broma. Las _hormiespias _son muy peligrosas, en serio —esta vez, Scorpius soltó una carcajada y Albus dejó escapar un ronquido en contención de la risa. James, cada vez más frustrado, decidió abandonar.

—A veces eres un imbécil, Al. ¡Madura de una vez! —le gritó mientras se alejaba.

Los dos volvieron a los estudios, esta vez con Albus mucho más centrado. A la hora del almuerzo, Heracles Greengrass, Ganímedes Parkinson y Dorothea Bullstrode se sentaron con ellos. Decidieron ir a visitar Hogsmeade todos juntos por la tarde, así que el tema no volvió a salir hasta esa misma noche, cuando Albus y Scorpius estaban preparándose para dormir.

—¿Crees que lo de tu padre será algo gordo? Tengo ganas de ver qué se inventan esta vez, y encima es Rita Skeeter quien lo cubre. Mi abuela dice que esa mujer es lo peor que le ha pasado a Slytherin desde Voldermort —le comentó Scorpius cuando se acomodaron en sus camas contiguas.

—También está Slughorn —dijo Heracles desde la otra punta de la habitación.

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar.

—Será una tontería, como siempre. Por lo menos espero que sea algo divertido —dijo Albus antes de dormirse.

El lunes salió _El Profeta_ que incluía el escándalo de Harry Potter. Las ventas se multiplicaron por cinco y las tiradas del periódico se agotaron en una hora, aunque de eso Albus no se enteró hasta la hora del desayuno. Los alumnos de primero en Slytherin se levantaron, se asearon y fueron al comedor como cada mañana antes de las clases; Albus estaba repasando unos ejercicios de Aritmancia mientras caminaba por los pasillos, tan concentrado, que ya se había olvidado de que ese mismo día salía la jugosa noticia sobre Harry Potter. Scorpius y él se sentaron juntos, como siempre, y habían empezado a comer cuando las lechuzas entraron por las ventanas y lo regaron todo con El Profeta, el Corazón de Bruja semanal, cartas y regalos de sus progenitores.

Alguien empezó con las risas en alguna parte del comedor. Las exclamaciones de sorpresa se extendieron por toda la sala a sus expensas. Albus y Scorpius se dieron cuenta de que todos tenían El Profeta en las manos, y los miraban entre risas y cuchicheos. Antes de que pudieran preguntar qué ocurría, James se situó frente a ellos con cara de espanto, al igual que Lily, que parecía muy confundida. James le tendió el periódico a su hermano pequeño, que lo agarró cada vez más asustado.

—Tú también deberías leerlo, Scorpius —dijo Lily.

En la portada había dos fotos. Una era de Harry Potter, y Albus la reconoció muy bien. En ella, su padre llevaba el uniforme de auror y recibía su segunda Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase tras la ayuda ofrecida a Europa por la caza de Los Inquisidores, una serie de magos y brujas que habían aterrorizado el continente demandando venganza contra los muggles por la caza de brujas y magos siglos atrás. Esa había sido su excusa para un crimen organizado que había traficado con pociones prohibidas y trata de muggles, práctica que, inquietantemente, se estaba haciendo cada vez más común en la Europa del Este.

En la otra foto aparecía Draco Malfoy, por lo que Scorpius parecía perplejo. Su padre estaba mucho más joven y su foto ilustraba el momento en el que recibía su primera Maestría en Legeremancia (la segunda había sido en Pociones). Bajo ambas fotos, aparecía el impactante título:

* * *

_**Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, ¿rivales o amantes incomprendidos?**_

_Nuestro querido Salvador, Harry Potter, no podría alejarse del ojo público ni aunque quisiera. Aclamado por sus numerosos logros durante y después de la guerra, nadie sospecharía que, bajo su fachada de héroe, cariñoso padre y amantísimo marido, existiría un secreto tan bien guardado durante tantos años._

_Draco Lucius Malfoy (foto a la derecha recibiendo su primera Maestría) hijo de Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, es conocido por ser miembro de una de las familias de magos más antiguas de Europa, aunque fueron esa pureza de sangre y las radicales creencias de sus familiares los que lo llevaron a convertirse en un mortífago bajo las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso durante la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Con este pasado, no es de extrañar que intentara compensar sus malas acciones con algunos logros académicos y sociales (aunque los Malfoy nunca han sido ajenos a esta clase de atenciones, ¿tendrá su inmensa fortuna algo que ver?)_

_Hoy, Rita Skeeter comparte con el mundo mágico algo más sobre estos dos personajes tan emblemáticas para la sociedad mágica inglesa. Famosos como representantes de la eterna rivalidad entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, se sabe, por numerosos testigos y entrevistas pasadas, que el señor Potter y el señor Malfoy nunca se han llevado nada bien. No han sido pocos los encontronazos que tuvieron en Hogwarts cuando eran adolescentes. "Siempre se llevaron fatal. Malfoy no paraba de provocar a Harry, y Harry siempre respondía. Una vez, Malfoy intentó lanzarle una imperdonable y Harry casi lo mata con un contrahechizo. Siempre que estaban cerca el uno del otro sabíamos que habría pelea", nos relata uno de los amigos de Potter durante sus años en Hogwarts, Zacharias Smith. _

_Con tanta enemistad de por medio, la sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando llegó a las manos de El Profeta un cúmulo de cartas que nuestro querido Salvador habría escrito a Draco Malfoy durante su Año de Excedencia en Hogwarts, justo tras la guerra. Después de leerlas detenidamente y asegurarnos de su veracidad, se han ordenado cronológicamente para relatar una historia mucho más profunda de la que todos conocemos, con un inicio casual y un desarrollo de lo más pasional. ¡Algunas de estas cartas no son aptas para todos los públicos! _

_En primicia, y desde este mismo periódico, les brindaremos diariamente una dosis de este coctel explosivo cargado de preocupaciones adolescentes, dulzura, amor y mucha, ¡mucha pasión! Escrito del puño y letra del mismísimo Harry Potter para su rival y antiguo amante, Draco Malfoy._

* * *

Cuando Albus y Scorpius terminaron de leer, los ojos iban a salírseles de las órbitas. Siguieron con la imagen de la carta supuestamente escrita por Harry Potter, perfectamente fotografiada y legible para deleite de los lectores. Al acabar, Rita Skeeter recordaba que estas cartas serían publicadas diariamente y que la cosa se pondría cada vez más _caliente_. Scorpius y Albus se miraron al terminar la lectura.

—¿De verdad os creéis esta mierda? —le preguntó Al a su hermano—. ¿Papá y el señor Malfoy? ¡Es absurdo!

Lily sonrió de oreja a oreja al escucharlo.

—¿Lo ves? Albus piensa lo mismo que yo. Es solo un chisme más, James, no le des más vueltas.

—¿Y la carta? —insistió él—. Esa es la letra de papá, Al. La reconozco.

—La habrán imitado o será una falsificación —insistió Albus—. James, he visto a papá con el señor Malfoy más de una vez por mi amistad con Scorpius, y te aseguro que parecen de todo menos enamorados. Olvídalo. Es un cotilleo para vender más. Ya deberías conocer a Skeeter.

James se alejó de mal humor y no del todo convencido. Lily volvió con sus compañeras riéndose del chisme. Albus intentó volver a sus estudios, pero Scorpius se había quedado pensativo.

—Esto es muy raro. El Profeta no suele arriesgarse a levantar falsas acusaciones después de la Segunda Guerra, y menos sobre tu padre —aseguró—. ¿Por qué iba a arriesgar su credibilidad con una historia así?

—Bueno… mi tía Hermione me contó que El Profeta había soltado un montón de porquería barata sobre mi padre cuando estuvo en Hogwarts, y que al final tuvo que rectificar y tragarse sus propias palabras. Seguro que se la tiene guardada desde entonces. Además, tiene que fingir que ha perdido toda relación con los antiguos mortífagos, ¿no? Un motivo más para meterse con…

Albus se mordió la lengua rápidamente, pero ya era tarde. Scorpius le miró fijamente, enfadado. Se levantó dando un golpe en la mesa.

—A veces eres un imbécil, Al —recogió sus libros mientras Albus intentaba disculparse, consciente de que había metido la pata, y lo siguió cuando Scorpius salió del comedor hecho una furia.

Mientras se dirigían a la sala común de Slytherin (Scorpius iba dándole vueltas a cómo podría hacérselo pagar a Al mientras este no paraba de disculparse), oyeron un portazo en el pasillo que daba al despacho de McGonagall y a alguien bajando con grandes zancadas la escalera. Ambos, que compartían un respeto nulo por las reglas y una curiosidad insana, se asomaron por el pasillo en el momento en el que dos personas aparecían muy aireadas.

—¿Es esto alguna clase de amenaza, Draco? —oyeron preguntar a McGonagall con tono peligroso. Scorpius reconoció a su padre girándose hacia la mujer con ademán contenido.

—Por supuesto que no, Minerva, pero tal vez, solo tal vez, deberías considerar vigilar más la clase de relación que tienen tus alumnos con los medios. ¿Tienes idea de lo que esta historia puede provocar?

—Sinceramente, Draco, no creo que seas el más indicado para criticar a ningún alumno por utilizar la prensa en su beneficio —dijo Minerva, también enfadada. Draco frunció el ceño todavía más. Scorpius, que conocía muy bien a su padre, sabía que estaba a punto de perder los nervios.

—¡Papá! —lo llamó de manera acelerada, espantado al pensar que su directora y su padre pudieran iniciar una pelea. Draco se volvió hacia él de inmediato, tenso. Acarició la cabeza de su hijo cuando este se acercó —. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, papá?

—Tenía asuntos que atender con tu directora, Scorpius, nada que ver contigo —le dijo en tono reservadamente cariñoso—. ¿Vosotros no deberíais estar en clase?

—No han empezado todavía, señor Malfoy —contestó Albus con un respeto casi reverencial.

—Pues preparaos para ellas, no quiero que lleguéis tarde. Dejaremos nuestra conversación aquí, Minerva —sentenció Draco, otra vez controlado. La directora asintió más seria de lo normal.

—Habrá repercusiones para el culpable, Draco, pero no me pidas más —aseguró Minerva, y caminó de regreso a su despacho.

El hombre se alejó por los pasillos junto a Scorpius y Albus, que lo acompañaron hasta la entrada de Hogwarts para que pudiera Desaparecerse. Para Scorpius, el semblante de su padre mientras les preguntaba por sus clases de manera banal no tenía misterios; estaba preocupado pese al esfuerzo que hacía por no aparentarlo. Draco cruzó las rejas del colegio tras darle un abrazo a su hijo, cosa que Albus fingió no ver (sabía que los Malfoy eran muy reservados para las muestras de cariño en público).

—Ha sido Damon Rockwood —le dijo Scorpius a su padre—. Él ha contactado con la prensa diciendo todas esas cosas raras. ¿Tengo que preocuparme, papá?

—No seas absurdo, Scorpius. Ahora ve a clase.

Draco salió de los jardines y se Desapareció. Scorpius volvió con Albus, muy reflexivo.

—¿Qué se te pasa por la cabeza? —le preguntó Al.

—Que mi padre suele desviar la mirada cuando quiere fingir que todo va bien, igual que ahora. ¿Sabes cuándo desvía la mirada también? Cuando alguien menciona a tu padre.

Ambos siguieron andando completamente en silencio.

—Tal vez somos hermanos —bromeó Albus al entrar en Hogwarts. Scorpius se rio—. ¿Sabes qué vamos a hacer al respecto? Lanzar un par de maldiciones a ese Rockwood mentiroso, por tener la boca tan grande.

—Quien se la hace a un Slytherin, se la paga; eso también suele decirlo mi padre —aseguró Scorpius con la misma sonrisa ladina.

* * *

[...]

* * *

Draco Malfoy se enteró de la noticia poco antes que su hijo en Hogwarts. Desde que Rita Skeeter había anunciado que tenía un escándalo sobre Harry Potter bajo la manga, Lucius y Narcisa habían estado especulando sobre ello en las cenas que compartían con su hijo. Draco, que pasaba gran parte de sus días encerrado en las antiguas mazmorras de Malfoy manor, ahora perfectamente aclimatadas como laboratorio de pociones, sintió mucha curiosidad. Alimentó el cotilleo de sus padres y el de sus viejos amigos de Hogwarts, con los que solía pasar dos o tres tardes a la semana cuando no estaba ocupado con la administración de sus propiedades y tierras (que no eran pocas). Desde la muerte de Astoria, esa era la vida de Draco. Su hobby, las pociones, se había convertido en una obsesión de la que sus padres habían tenido que despegarle, y la administración familiar había sido cedida por el patriarca para que su heredero pudiera entretenerse y no pensar.

Ya habían pasado dos años de la muerte de Astoria, y por fin, tras un año de luto y otro de recuperación, Draco volvía a salir, a acudir a algunos eventos sociales y a visitar a sus viejos amigos. Lo había superado, y se divirtió siguiéndole la corriente a Pansy y a Blaise, cuyas teorías sobre el escándalo de Harry Potter eran cada vez más disparatadas.

Cuando se levantó aquel lunes y leyó El Profeta mientras desayunaba junto a sus padres, la diversión se desintegró de su cara.

—¿Qué es, Draco? Te has puesto pálido —le preguntó su madre. Draco lanzó el periódico contra la mesa respirando aceleradamente, con una mezcla de sentimientos extraños. Lucius y Narcisa lo leyeron con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Por las barbas de Merlín… —murmuró Narcisa empezando a enfurecerse—. Maldita Skeeter... voy a ir a El Profeta ahora mismo. Esto no se va a quedar así.

—No seas ridícula, Narcisa. Es solo una historieta absurda que nadie va a creerse; si vas a El Profeta hecha una furia le estarías dando credibilidad. Déjalo estar. La indiferencia es lo que más hiere a esta gente —dijo Lucius con una tranquilidad no del todo fingida.

—Pero dice que saldrán más cartas, Lucius —recalcó Narcisa.

—Sí, de Potter. Tal y como yo lo veo, es su problema, no nuestro. Si intentan falsificar alguna carta de Draco, ya veremos qué hacemos.

Uno de los elfos domésticos entró con la carta que había traído la lechuza de Pansy. Draco estaba tan desconcentrado que tuvo que leerla tres veces para enterarse de todos los insultos que su amiga dedicaba a El Profeta por semejante blasfemia.

—Voy a salir un rato —dijo sin muchas explicaciones.

Dejó su desayuno sin acabar, salió de casa y se Desapareció, pero no llegó a la mansión Parkinson, sino a un paraje remoto cercano a Hogwarts, en pleno Bosque Prohibido. Allí, hizo unas cuantas averiguaciones, y al darse cuenta de que sus sospechas eran ciertas, perdió el control de sus emociones y se Apareció a las puertas de Hogwarts para hablar con Minerva, hecho una furia.

Después de que Scorpius aplacara su ira, volvió a casa y se encontró a Pansy, Blaise, Theo y a su cuñada Daphne hablando con sus padres. La indignación flotaba en la conversación y Draco no pudo esquivarlos. Durante todo el día aguantó la visita y las propuestas de retirar los bienes sociales de ciertos sectores mágicos como represalia, lanzarle un par de maldiciones a Rita Skeeter o amenazar a El Profeta si no rectificaba esa noticia. Sin embargo, todos llegaron a la misma conclusión incitada por Lucius: si hacían algún movimiento, los magos y brujas, que se estaban tomando la noticia como una especie de broma, empezarían a pensar que había algo de verdad en semejante despropósito. Lo mejor era mostrarse indiferente y reírse de esa locura si alguien preguntaba.

Draco sabía que dejarlo correr y no darle importancia hasta que los cotilleos pararan era lo mejor… pero eso no impidió que se bebiera una botella de whisky de fuego cuando cayó la noche en la soledad de su habitación.

* * *

[...]

* * *

Harry Potter fue el último mago de toda Gran Bretaña en enterarse. Sumergido en un entrenamiento de maniobras con los nuevos aurores al norte de Escocia, llegó a casa el lunes por la noche, se aseó, se arregló con lo primero que encontró a mano y usó la Red Flu para ir a casa de sus suegros. Estaba agotado tras un largo día de ejercicio continuo, y sabía que no habría tranquilidad en casa de los Weasley pese a que todos los niños estaban en Hogwarts. Lo que no esperaba era que todos lo miraran con una sonrisilla nada más aparecer por la puerta y estallaran en carcajadas, incluida su mujer y la señora Weasley.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó sin mucho interés, agotado.

—Nada, nada. Siéntate, tesoro, debes de estar cansado —le dijo Molly sirviéndole un buen plato de estofado.

—Qué calladito te lo tenías, colega —se burló Ron dándole un codazo mientras comía.

—Harry y Malfoy, debajo de un árbol… —empezó a canturrear George muerto de risa.

—No tiene nada de gracia —los riñó Ginny intentando no carcajearse.

—Es cierto, chicos, esto es serio. Se trata de un documento falsificado, y del Jefe de Aurores, nada menos. Al Profeta se le puede caer el pelo —añadió el señor Weasley.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo. No es para tomárselo a broma —dijo Hermione muy indignada.

—Tomaremos represalias si quieres, Harry. Unas cuantas visitas al Ministerio y… —siguió Bill.

—¿Queréis parar ya? No tengo ni idea de lo que me estáis hablando —cortó Harry con la boca medio llena.

George le tendió El Profeta todavía riéndose. En cuanto Harry leyó el título casi se atraganta con la comida. Soltó la cuchara y paseó la vista por cada línea con los ojos cada vez más abiertos, con el mismo deje de incredulidad con el que los demás habían recibido la noticia. Cuando llegó a la foto de la carta que supuestamente él había escrito, los últimos indicios de sorpresa fueron sustituidos por una seriedad taciturna y una gran palidez. Mientras los demás seguían riendo y bromeando, Harry se quedó mudo.

—¿Cuándo ha salido esto? —preguntó.

—Esta mañana. Todo el mundo habla de lo mismo. Menuda broma, ¿no? —le dijo su mujer.

—No te lo creas, Harry. A Ginny casi le da algo cuando lo leyó por mucha gracia que le haga ahora —dijo Ron.

—¿Estás bien, Harry? —le preguntó Hermione al verlo tan callado.

—Sí. Es solo que estas cosas me cabrean. Malfoy y yo… por las barbas de Merlín, es absurdo —Harry apartó el periódico con un manotazo y comió un poco más, sin ganas.

Bill y Arthur le dijeron que podían denunciar a El Profeta por calumnia, pero Molly, Ron y George dijeron que era una tontería, que nadie se creería semejante historia y que gastarían dinero y esfuerzo dándole a esas alimañas justo lo que querían; atención mediática. Harry fue al baño mientras discutían, un poco mareado. Cuando salió, Hermione lo esperaba un poco preocupada.

—¿Estás bien, Harry? No le des muchas vueltas. A mí también me enfada, pero lo que dice Molly es cierto. Si le damos más importancia de la que tiene, le daríamos a los medios justo lo que buscan. Aun así, podríamos…

Harry la interrumpió abruptamente.

—Mira, estoy reventado, mañana hablamos sobre esto si queréis. ¿Puedes decirle a Ginny que la espero en casa? No aguanto más, necesito dormir.

Hermione lo miró fijamente, desconfiada, pero se hizo a un lado y se despidió dándole dos besos en señal de afecto. En cuanto Harry puso un pie fuera de la chimenea, casi se derrumba sobre el suelo. Las manos le temblaban y estaba sudando como un cerdo. Tomó aire varias veces derrumbándose sobre el sofá. Kreacher, que lo había oído llegar, corrió hasta él ofreciéndole agua y una poción para dormir, creyéndole estresado (justo como estaba).

—¿Es por la noticia del señor Malfoy y el amo Potter? —preguntó el elfo. Harry se volvió hacia él con los ojos muy abiertos—. Kreacher no ha dicho una palabra, amo. Kreacher no dirá nunca nada. ¡Puede confiar en Kreacher, amo! —le juró.

Harry asintió, un poco más tranquilo tras beber más de medio litro de agua, pero eso no hizo que dejara de pensar en adentrarse en la chimenea y transportarse a Malfoy manor. Pensó en la reacción de Draco al leer el periódico aquella mañana, se preguntó si estaría tan nervioso como él ahora mismo. Sin duda, tenía que haber reconocido las cartas. De hecho, era Draco quien se había quedado con estas. ¿Cómo demonios habían llegado a El Profeta? ¿Draco las había publicado? ¿Lo había traicionado? ¿Quería hacer daño a su familia sacando _eso_ a relucir? ¿Por qué ahora después de tantos años? ¿Cómo podía ser tan rastrero? ¿Cómo había podido Harry ser tan estúpido dejando esas cartas en sus manos?

—No, no tiene sentido —pensó en un arrebato de lucidez.

Draco saldría tan o más perjudicado que él si _eso _salía a la luz, y después de tanto tiempo… era ridículo. Las heridas estaban más que cicatrizadas y habían enterrado el hacha de guerra hacía años. Además, lo primero que Draco tendría en cuenta al hacer un movimiento así serían las consecuencias para Scorpius. Harry sabía que se cortaría un brazo antes que herir a su hijo de cualquier manera, al igual que él mismo lo haría por su familia. No; aquella era una jugada demasiado brusca y carente de compensación como para haber sido ideada por Draco.

¿Podía haber sido algo fortuito? Solo lo averiguaría si hablaba con él.

Harry se levantó muy dispuesto a trasladarse por red flu a Malfoy manor, sin asomo de pensamiento lógico, llevado por los nervios. Antes de que pusiera un pie sobre las cenizas, las llamas aparecieron y Giny atravesó la chimenea. Lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Estás bien? Hermione me ha dicho que estabas muy cansado. ¿Por qué sigues levantado?

Harry no supo qué decir. Tragó saliva, mudo, y la consciencia volvió a él. Aquella noticia no era distinta a otras tantas que había habido sobre él; quizás hubiera verdad en las palabras de Rita Skeeter, pero eso nadie lo sabía y nadie tenía porqué saberlo. No había motivos para preocuparse. No había motivos para hablar con Draco. De hecho, si algún periodista lo pillaba intentando hablar con él, legitimaría una novedad que todos se tomaban a broma. Seguramente, Draco había pensado lo mismo y por eso no había intentado contactarlo.

Lo mejor era hacer lo mismo que hacía con el resto de noticias inventadas sobre su persona; dejarlas correr hasta que la gente se olvidara de ellas.

—Estoy bien. Agotado, pero bien —le dijo a Giny, y los dos se fueron a la cama.

Harry no pegó ojo en toda la noche. Draco tampoco. _Lo mejor es dejarlo correr_, se repitieron a sí mismos durante toda la noche; _acabarán olvidándose de todo_.

Pero ese_ todo_ iría a peor.

* * *

[...]

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **

¡Hola! Este capítulo ha sido un poco introductorio, para mostrar como estan yendo las cosas después de tantos años. Como ya dije, he decidido mantener algunas cosas de El Legado Maldito, como que Albus fuera a Slytherin y sintiera un cierto resquemor por la fama de Harry, aunque no malsano como en el libro. Igualmente, Astoria está muerta, y sí, Draco la quería muchísimo, aunque eso se verá conforme vaya avanzando la historia.

Otra cosa que he de mencionar son los apellidos de los compañeros de Scorpius y Albus. Estos son los hijos algunas de las compañeras de Draco, y sí, soy consciente de que Heracles Greengrass, Ganímedes Parkinson y Dorothea Bullstrode deberían tener otros apellidos, porque estos proceden de sus madres, Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson y Millicent Bulstrode, y en el mundo mágico el apellido es el del padre, pero así serían más reconocibles, así que decidí dejarlos tal cual.

Gracias a todos los que me habéis leído, especialmente a ti, Lily, que me has dejado el primer review. Espero que este capítulo os guste pese a que Harry y Draco no hayan contactado... todavía.


	3. Primera carta

**N.A: **Me ha costado muchísimo escribir este capítulo, pues es un fic muy difícil de llevar dividido en varias partes:

**1.** Lo que ocurrió en el pasado hace veinticinco años, cosa que inició el envío de cartas.

**2.** El impacto social que estas tuvieron y cómo Harry y Draco se van preparando para el juicio.

**3.** El juicio.

El fic sigue estas partes diferenciadas, y desde un inicio pretendía escribirlas todas de manera más o menos intercalada, porque es imposible hacerlo de forma lineal. Ahora, por fin, he dado con cómo hacerlo y espero que no suponga mucho lío. Os explico. Todo va a ser como una cebolla con varias capas y tendrá esta estructura a partir de ahora más o menos: preparaciones; carta + juicio; la relación de Draco y Harry hace 25 años; juicio; preparaciones. Todo va indicado en las cursivas para situarlo bien. Conforme lo vayais leyendo creo que lo entendereis.

Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer. Espero que este capítulo os guste. Ya nos metemos de lleno en el meollo de la cuestión, en el juicio y en la relación antigua de nuestros protagonistas, que es lo que más quería escribir. ¡Un saludo!

* * *

**3**

**Primera carta**

* * *

**_10 semanas antes del juicio_**

**_Preparaciones_**

* * *

Durante las siguientes dos semanas no se habló de otra cosa. Era el cotilleo del siglo, aunque, por lo que Harry detectaba a su alrededor, la gente se lo tomaba a broma. Entendían la publicación de las cartas como alguna clase de novela rosa que El Profeta había ideado, y de la que ninguno de sus protagonistas se había pronunciado; al no hacerlo (Harry forzaba una sonrisa divertida cuando alguien le intentaba imponer seriedad, y Draco había desaparecido de la opinión pública, nada raro tras la muerte de Astoria) la sociedad mágica inglesa lo interpretaba como una estrategia pare vender más ejemplares de un periódico que, antaño, había sido el número uno del país, y ahora se veía eclipsado por otros más rigurosos e imparciales.

Tal y como los Weasley y Malfoy habían presagiado, nadie lo tomaba en serio, pero Harry quería morirse de todas formas.

Intentaba no leer las cartas. Para ello, se centraba en su trabajo. Los novatos a los que enseñaba habían pasado de idolatrarlo a odiarlo por los entrenamientos cada vez más brutales, un reflejo de su creciente vergüenza y furia contenida. En cada esquina había alguien cuchicheando sobre lo leído, haciendo especulaciones, riéndose de esto o aquello, mencionando palabras que él mismo había escrito pero que no recordaba ni parecían suyas.

Cada día estaba más irritado y avergonzado, nada que no pudiera soportar o no hubiera soportado antes entreteniéndose con su trabajo (Giny no estaba contenta; Harry nunca había sido de trabajar catorce horas diarias). Cualquier cosa era mejor que escuchar al resto de los Weasley riéndose de la situación en la Madriguera. Lo hacían con buena fe, para quitar hierro al asunto, pero cuando George soltaba una frase escrita en El Profeta fingiendo ser un adolescente del que bullían sentimientos, Harry quería morir… o matarlo. Lo que fuera más rápido.

—A veces sois un auténtico coñazo, ¿sabéis? —soltó un día, cada vez más enfadado. George intentó calmar los humos, riéndose a carcajada limpia con Ron, que se había teñido el pelo de rubio platino con un hechizo para seguirle la jugada a su hermano fingiendo ser Draco.

—Colega, si te pones a darle vueltas a esto, te va a dar algo. Todo el mundo se lo toma a broma —le dijo Ron.

—Sí, los únicos que se creen estas tonterías son las adolescentes de Hogwarts —dijo George.

Harry perdió el color de la cara. A su cabeza llegó la imagen de James, Albus y Lily leyendo sus cartas, y se quedó sin aliento. Había estado tan absorto en mantener la mente ocupada, que se había olvidado de escribirle a sus propios hijos sobre el tema.

—Tranquilo, ya les he escrito yo y les he dicho que no se crean nada, aunque no lo harían de todas formas. Se han criado con estos cuchicheos, ¿recuerdas? Saben bien quién es su padre —le dijo Giny—. Además, en Hogwarts no está habiendo tanta expectación por esto. Para la generación de nuestros hijos ya somos viejos.

Hermione, que había descansado de los estudios de política para tomar un té en pareja, se mostró taciturna mientras leía la última carta escrita. Su ceño fruncido decía mucho para Harry, casi tanto como lo hacía para Ron. Cerró El Profeta y lo lanzó bruscamente a la chimenea, que lo consumió en un segundo. Ron dio un grito; quería leer las opiniones de un comentarista inglés sobre la liga francesa de Quidditch y cuáles eran las oportunidades de Inglaterra frente al poderoso reto.

—No dicen más que tonterías, como siempre. Me pregunto a quién habrán contratado para escribir esas cosas —se quejó ella.

—¿Cómo creéis que lo estará afrontando Malfoy? —preguntó Giny—. Albus dice que Scorpius está preocupado por su padre. Draco le escribe, por supuesto, y Albus no nota nada raro, pero Scorpius está muy nervioso.

—Lo siento por el chico, pero, sinceramente, que le den a Malfoy. No es él el que está en el punto de mira precisamente —declaró Ron, mosqueado por la pérdida de su sección deportiva.

Al igual que Harry, los Weasley habían medio enterrado el hacha de guerra con los Malfoy, aunque sus sentimientos hacia ellos eran muy distintos a los de Harry. Ningún Weasley cruzaría con un miembro de esa familia más de dos palabras seguidas a excepción de Scorpius, una perla en una pocilga (en palabras de George). Harry, que había visitado Malfoy Manor acompañando a Albus para que viera a su mejor amigo en vacaciones no tenía ese reparo. Nunca se llevaría bien con Lucius, pero sentía un profundo respeto por Narcisa y había apreciado a Astoria… como buenamente podía.

Con Draco había intentado hablar lo menos posible, pero ahí habían estado, educados y sin peleas.

—¿Has intentado hablar con él? Al fin y al cabo, esto os incube a los dos —le preguntó Giny.

Harry apretó el puño alrededor de su taza de té. Negó con la cabeza, un poco trastocado y sin saber cómo negarse a esa proposición. Hermione, como siempre, lo salvó.

—No sería buena idea —negó sin quitarle los ojos de encima—. Si se filtra información sobre ellos dos intentando mantener contacto, la cosa podría empeorar.

—Pienso lo mismo, colega. Acabará pasando como todos los demás cotilleos, y seguro que pronto.

Harry se bebió el resto del té de un trago. Hermione no dejó de observarlo mientras los dos hermanos discutían sobre jugadas de Quidditch. En un despiste de estos, le sirvió a Harry un té irlandés bien cargado. Ni siquiera le había echado whisky de fuego, sino whisky puro. Por ese pequeño detalle, Harry quiso a Hermione más que a nadie esa tarde, la única persona que entendía sus pequeñas necesidades de _muggle_. Adoraba ser un mago, pero a veces todavía se sentía como un niño en un mundo nuevo e ininteligible, hostil. Sabía que ella también se sentía así algunas veces, más que él, y Harry era el único que la entendía. Ella también se echó una pequeña copa de whisky.

—Por los hermanos que no son de sangre, por nosotros —le dijo. Harry soltó una risotada como no había hecho en semanas, y los dos brindaron.

Una pequeña alegría para lo que vino al día siguiente.

Lo supo al entrar en el cuartel. El cuchicheo había pasado de formar un leve susurro a risillas contenidas y rubor en las mejillas. Los nuevos reclutas guardaban un silencio respetuoso cuando Harry pasaba por su lado, pero aquella mañana el silencio ocultaba un sentimiento risorio y mucha curiosidad. Harry intentaba ignorarlo, de verdad, pero cuando llegó a la mesa de su despacho con una taza de café bien cargada (odiaba el café, pero no pegaba ojo desde hacía días y estaba agotado), se encontró con el nuevo ejemplar de El Profeta sobre su mesa, y a Hermione sentada en su silla terriblemente seria.

—Harry, tenemos que hablar —dijo visiblemente preocupada.

—No me digas que tú también lees esa basura —preguntó con una mezcla de hartazgo e ira. Ella no pudo ocultar su culpabilidad—. ¡Que lo hagan Ron y George lo entiendo porque son unos idiotas rematados, pero no lo esperaba de ti!

—¡No es por morbo, Harry, es por precaución! —aseguró ella tendiéndole el periódico.

Harry agarró El Profeta temiéndose lo peor. Al abrir las páginas centrales, un aviso protegido por un hechizo pedía una confirmación de mayoría de edad para continuar con la lectura. Eso solo podía significar una cosa. Sintió que la cara le ardía y la furia se mezclaba con una vergüenza incontrolable.

—¿Has leído esta? —preguntó. Ella se mordió los labios.

—Sí, la he leído. No quería hacerlo, pero en el Ministerio no se hablaba de otra cosa, y… es un poco impactante, Harry. Necesitaba saber qué decían todas las cartas antes de hablar contigo, así que… me he puesto al día con todas.

—¿Con todas? No me lo puedo creer… ¿Y por qué coño están hablando en el Ministerio sobre ello? ¡Es pura basura!

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —respondió ella con repentina seriedad. Harry no sabía qué decir. Intentaba leer la expresión de su amiga, que estaba visiblemente incómoda. Sabía que Hermione intuía algo, pero lo quería demasiado como para preguntarle directamente—. No quiero preguntarte sobre algo tan íntimo, te aseguro que no, pero hay problemas en el Ministerio con motivo de estas publicaciones y creo que tienes que estar preparado para ello —Harry se apoyó sobre la mesa cruzándose de brazos, a la defensiva. Ella suspiró larga y pesadamente—. El Ministerio está investigando las cartas para saber si son falsas o no. Si lo son, habrá represalias contra El Profeta por calumniar a un héroe nacional. Sin embargo, el periódico asegura su autenticidad y ha entregado las originales al Departamento de Misterios para que las investiguen.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos, patidifuso. Intentó encontrar rastros de broma en el rostro de su amiga, o quizás algún signo de poción multijugos, cortesía de George intentando hacerle una jugarreta, pero solo detectó seriedad.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Investigar las cartas para qué? —preguntó con un sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda bajo la ropa.

—Harry… las cartas datan del año de Excedencia de Hogwarts, antes y durante los juicios en los que se condenaron a los mortífagos que seguían a Voldemort. Draco, su familia y amigos cercanos a ellos formaron parte de los acusados, y tú hablaste a su favor. Si estas cartas son reales significaría que tenías contacto íntimo con uno de los principales implicados y tu testimonio quedaría en entredicho. ¿Entiendes el problema?

Harry pestañeó. Sentía la cabeza llena de serrín mientras ella hablaba.

—Insinúas que, si estas cartas fueran verdaderas… ¿qué, qué pasaría? Porque no logro entenderlo, y, además… ¿Cómo iba yo a…? No. El Ministerio está cometiendo un error. Tienes que decirles que están perdiendo el juicio, Hermione, están… —empezó a titubear.

—Lo sé, Harry, lo sé. Pero… ¿qué pasaría si fueran verdad? —preguntó. Él tragó saliva, pero no dijo nada más, aunque sabía la respuesta perfectamente; había tenido que estudiar leyes mágicas como parte del entrenamiento de auror—. Si se descubriera que hay algo de verdad en ellas, si se demostrara que mentiste cuando testificaste porque mantenías una relación con Draco de algún tipo…

—¿De verdad crees que intentaría ayudar a los cabrones que provocaron la muerte de mis padres, de Sirius, de Remus, de Dobby, de Fred? —preguntó sintiéndose insultado.

—Claro que no, Harry, sé que no lo harías, pero si hay algo de verdad en esas publicaciones no será tan fácil convencer al Wizengamot de tu sinceridad. Parecías muy… íntimo con Draco durante el año de Excedencia, y no soy la única que lo dice; Ron también. Y esas cartas… hablan de cosas que ocurrieron de verdad mientras estábamos allí, cosas que solo nosotros vivimos —Hermione se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta él. Lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos—. Harry, tengo que preguntártelo. Esas cartas… ¿las escribiste tú?

Él la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Esto es ridículo, Hermione. ¿Qué te hace pensar que son verdad? —preguntó con la rabia a flor de piel—. Draco y yo nos llevamos bien el último año, sí. Cumplimos el papel que se requería para que hubiera paz entre las casas después de Voldemort, ya lo sabes. ¿Qué más quieres oír?

—No se trata de lo que yo quiera oír, sino de lo que los demás van a oír. ¿De verdad crees que te pondría en una situación tan incómoda si creyera que no va a haber repercusiones?

Harry se hundió en el mutismo. Repasó lo que ocurriría si la verdad salía a la luz, si todo el mundo empezaba a tomarse aquello auténticamente en serio; no le costó demasiado, pues era lo que había hecho durante las dos últimas semanas.

—¿Tan grave es?

—Que le dieran las cartas al Departamento de Misterios ya dice mucho de la situación, porque créeme, no es fácil que el Ministerio asuma la responsabilidad por errores pasados. Si las cartas nunca se hubieran publicado no habría habido problema, pero al hacerse públicas algunas de las personas implicadas en los Juicios de Hogwarts empezaron a llegar a conclusiones arriesgadas. Por eso se empezaron a investigar las cartas a la semana de hacerse públicas, Harry, y si se las han quedado hasta ahora…

—Significa que han encontrado algo y el Ministerio intenta reducir el impacto social —dedujo él—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que las estaban investigando?

—Honestamente, creía que no encontrarían nada. Además, temía cómo se lo tomarían Giny y los demás. Me imaginaba que empezarían a hacerte preguntas si le daba más credibilidad de la que merecía, pero… El análisis de las cartas ya ha llegado a Shacketbolt y los rumores empiezan a correr. Es cuestión de tiempo que los miembros del Wizengamot nos enteremos del resto. Por eso he venido, porque quería oírlo de ti —Harry no lo asimilaba del todo, quizás por eso logró no sufrir un ataque de nervios. Hermione lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas—. Harry, ¿son verdad? Después de lo de Voldemort, ¿Draco y tú…?

Harry la apartó cuidadosamente, un poco consternado. Le costó un gran ejercicio mental hacerse a la idea de que ese "después de Voldemort" significaba que había sido él quien había derrotado al Señor Tenebroso; había sido él el que había pasado por mil penurias y las había superado; había sido él el que había llegado hasta allí, con ayuda de sus amigos o sin ella, y, maldita fuera su suerte, un cotilleo o un juicio no era ni de lejos lo más grave a lo que se había enfrentado en su vida.

—Van a acusarme de perjurio, ¿verdad? Tras la publicación de esas cartas, al Wizengamot no le queda más remedio. Además, los crímenes de guerra no prescriben, a diferencia del perjurio. A mí ya no pueden tocarme, pero es una manera de lavarse las manos por los errores pasados en la guerra —Hermione asintió. Harry tomó aire lentamente, pensando. Abrió los ojos como platos al llegar a la conclusión obvia—. No me quieren a mí.

—Es lo mismo que he pensado yo. Si no demuestras que no mentías para favorecer a Malfoy, abrirán el expediente de los mortífagos por los que declaraste a favor y habrá otros juicios. Si eso ocurre volveremos… a aquella época.

—Yo no mentí, Hermione —aseguró con total seriedad—. No intenté favorecer a nadie. Lo que dije fue lo que viví.

—Lo sé, pero… las cartas… sí son verdad, ¿no?

Harry no dijo nada y esa fue confirmación más que suficiente. Intentó relajarse para pensar tranquilamente, pero el agotamiento no ayudaba. La cabeza le iba a estallar, y sus pensamientos iban y venían; pensaba en sus hijos leyendo aquellas cartas, en los Weasley, en Giny, en el mundo mágico en general siendo partícipe de esa historia antigua; sentía rabia y odio a partes iguales, y que Hermione se acercara tantísimo a la verdad lo descolocaba todavía más.

No quería que nadie removiera aquellos recuerdos, pero no quedaba más remedio.

—No puede haber otros juicios contra los antiguos mortífagos. Las cosas siguen tensas con ellos incluso décadas después, y sus descendientes han sufrido el rechazo de aquella época. No podemos arriesgarnos a volver atrás; podríamos sentar las bases para una fragmentación social o incluso una guerra civil —dijo Harry—. Olvídate de las cartas. Si esto va a juicio, tendré que demostrar que no mentí en los juicios, y, para ello, van a necesitar el resto de la historia.

* * *

**_Actualidad, Juicio en el Wizengamot_**

**_El pueblo contra Harry James Potter, acusado de perjurio y conspiración criminal para favorecer crímenes de guerra_**

**_Mayo del 2014_**

* * *

**_Carta número 1 / Prueba número 1._ **

_Malfoy;_

_Creo que deberíamos plantearnos lo que nos dijo McGonagall después de lo que pasó la otra noche. Sé que es una mierda y a mí tampoco me hace gracia, pero, ¿de verdad quieres que siga todo así? Sí, sé que suena hipócrita porque yo estoy en el otro bando, pero te juro que no tenía ni idea de hasta qué extremos os estaban acorralando. He hablado con Dean, Seamus y con el resto de Gryffindors. Hermione ha hablado con los Hufflepuff y Luna con sus compañeros de Ravenclaw, pero no sé si van a parar. Se creen con derecho a hacerlo._

_He estado pensando en lo que nos dijo McGonagall. ¿Y si esto va más allá de Hogwarts? Hermione dice que "las bases de una sociedad empiezan en la educación". ¿Y si dejamos que esas bases se pudran? Si lo que los miembros de otras casas le hacen a Slytherin queda sin castigo, nada impedirá que vaya a más fuera de Hogwarts. ¿De qué habrá servido toda la guerra si permitimos que estalle una guerra civil? _

_Sé que tú y yo no nos llevamos nada bien, pero me siento responsable por lo que pueda ocurrir, y también de lo que ha pasado con Bulstrode; tal vez, si hubiera hecho caso a McGonagall, podría haberlo impedido. Al fin y al cabo, he estado mirando hacia otro lado hasta ahora. _

_Si estás de acuerdo con esta tregua, házmelo saber de cualquiera manera._

_Harry J. Potter._

_PD: Espero que Millicent esté bien y que se recupere cuanto antes. ¿Ha habido algún avance? Siento todo lo que ha ocurrido, de verdad._

—Señor Potter —empezó a hablar Hermione después de leer la carta en voz alta. Aunque todo el maldito mundo mágico conocía ya el contenido de esas cartas, Harry no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo al verlas circular delante de sus narices, y más todavía si era su mejor amiga quien lo hacía—, envió esta carta al señor Malfoy antes de las vacaciones de Navidad de 1998, durante la Promoción de Excepción de ese año, ¿no es cierto?

—No puedo situar el tiempo exacto, pero sí, fue un mes antes de las vacaciones de Navidad.

—¿Qué podría decirnos sobre ese año? —le preguntó Hermione con una calidez aplastante.

Harry tenía ganas de abrazarla; no debía de ser fácil mantener una actitud tan profesional cuando tenía que interrogar a su, prácticamente, hermano, hubiera unión de sangre o no. Sabía que a Hermione no le gustaban los juicios; lo suyo era la política y las nuevas leyes como miembro del Wizengamot, pero nunca dejaría a nadie de la familia solo en circunstancias tan hostiles. Sin ella asintiendo con la cabeza cándidamente cada vez que le hacía una pregunta complicada, Harry no estaba seguro de ser capaz de hacer todo aquello.

—Fue un año complicado para todos. Como el año anterior Hogwarts había estado tomada por los mortífagos y Voldermort, la educación de los alumnos se había truncado, así que la profesora McGonagall decidió iniciar un nuevo año al que llamaron Promoción de Excepción, donde los alumnos de mi generación pudieran recuperar el año. Sin embargo, no fue tan fácil como sonaba. Las consecuencias de la guerra estaban muy presentes, los Juicios de Hogwarts estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y muchos alumnos quedaron desamparados después de todo aquello, especialmente tras la pérdida de algún ser querido.

—Así que fue un año de recuperación para toda una generación… —atajó Hermione—. Supongo que, con los alumnos de último curso que debían recuperar y los nuevos de primero, Hogwarts estaría hasta arriba.

—Por desgracia, no. Muchos alumnos murieron en la batalla de Hogwarst, y una buena parte terminó su educación en Durmstrang o Beauxbeatons. Como he dicho, Hogwarst había sido tomado por los mortífagos el año anterior y los alumnos sufrieron torturas y vejaciones que dejaron marcas psicológicas profundas. Algunos no pudieron acabar su educación, y mucho menos donde habían vivido semejantes traumas.

Hermione asintió lentamente. Barbatiu sonreía mientras escuchaba las declaraciones a sabiendas de que Harry se lo estaba poniendo muy fácil. Él mismo era consciente de ello, pero tal y como le había dicho Hermione que hiciera antes del juicio al preparar el interrogatorio con él, Harry no hizo ningún intento por tapar la verdad o adornarla. De lo demás se ocuparía ella.

—¿Cuáles fueron sus percepciones de aquel año, señor Potter?

—Yo diría que ese año estuvo más enfocado a sanar heridas que a adquirir nuevos conocimientos, o por lo menos así me pareció que lo enfocaba la directora McGonagall. Aparte de las clases y el Quidditch, se instauraron una serie de sesiones semanales de una especie de terapia para supervivientes, donde se incluyó a la profesora Perséfone Lustdrog, una especialista en traumas creados por causas mágicas y no mágicas —siguió hablando Harry haciendo memoria.

—¿Acudió a esas sesiones?

—Solo a dos, una al principio de curso y otra a finales. La profesora McGonagall me lo pidió. Creyó que animaría a los supervivientes.

—¿Y quienes estaban allí? —Harry suspiró ante la pregunta de Hermione, dubitativo. Durante un breve momento alzó la vista hasta Draco, que se había tensado visiblemente, consciente de que lo duro de aquella relación venía ahora.

—Había miembros de Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y algunos Gryffindor. Eran unos cincuenta alumnos, más o menos.

—¿Y ningún Slytherin? —siguió incidiendo Hermione.

Barbatiu, que empezaba a entender la estrategia de Hermione, dio un salto sobre el banco del fiscal.

—¡Protesto! Estas preguntas no tienen nada que ver con el caso.

—Sí que tienen que ver. Se le pide al acusado un contexto situacional basado en sus propias percepciones, que son imprescindibles para aclarar su inocencia sobre unos sucesos tan lejanos, señor ministro —dijo enseguida Hermione.

Shacklebolt miró al resto del Wizengamot, formado por nueve magos y brujas que, por lo general, tenían una reputación intachable relacionada con su severidad en el trato con magos oscuros con prejuicios muggles. Aunque no necesitaba su opinión durante el juicio (salvo al final del mismo para dictar sentencia), era prudente. Harry lo entendía. Habían sido muchísimos los años de juicios corruptos a favor de los sangrepuras, ya fuera por contactos o por dinero. Tras la guerra, todos habían empezado a replantearse las decisiones del Wizengamot, y prácticamente todo el consejo de magos y brujas acabó expulsado y condenado por corrupción. Tras estos hechos, ahora ocurría lo contrario; los sangrepuras lo tenían muy difícil si debían ir a juicio con un nuevo consejo dispuesto a enterrar los errores del pasado.

Quizás Harry no fuera un sangrepura, pero su juicio podría apuntar a una nueva corrupción o equivocación por parte del Wizengamot, por lo que sus miembros serían mucho más estrictos durante la ejecución del mismo de lo que lo eran habitualmente.

—Veamos adónde lleva esto, señorita Weasley, pero si no veo un cauce claro con la siguiente pregunta, aceptaré la protesta del señor Barbatiu —aceptó Shacklebolt finalmente. Hermione volvió su atención a Harry y repitió la pregunta.

—No, no había ningún Slytherin en las sesiones. Ellos… fueron parias ese año, quizás peor —Hermione le pidió que se explicara. Harry miró a los Slytherin que había en la sala, todos alejados del resto de miembros de otras casas, poco dispuestos a abrirse a los demás. Estaban visiblemente incómodos y completamente a la defensiva—. Como ya he dicho, hubo muchas pérdidas ese año, y los alumnos trajeron su luto y su rabia consigo a Hogwarts. Como la mayoría de los mortífagos habían sido de Slytherin, casi todos los miembros de esa casa tenían algún pariente que hubiera cometido un delito de guerra, y los alumnos de otras casas iniciaron represalias contra ellos. Los niños seleccionados ese año para Slytherin fueron repudiados y marginados; en las clases, los profesores ignoraban a los miembros de esa casa o los ridiculizaban, incluso los alumnos lo hacían, y nadie decía nada. Se les robaba los objetos personales y se les rompían, se dibujaban insultos como "mortífagos de mierda" y cosas así en sus mesas, se les acorralaba por los pasillos y se les lanzaba hechizos de lo más humillantes y dolorosos... Una vez, encerraron a unos alumnos de tercero de Slytherin y practicaron con ellos la Imperio y la Cruciatus, o al menos eso oí.

La audiencia que no era de su generación empezó a murmurar con escándalo, horrorizados por lo que oían. Algunos Gryffindor, como Dean Thomas o Seamus Finigan, se encogieron en sus asientos. Harry sabía que ellos no habían llegado tan lejos, pero tampoco habían sido muy indulgentes aquel año.

—¿Usted vio de primera mano algo así, señor Potter? —preguntó Hermione con gran seriedad, ahora mucho más fría que en las preguntas anteriores. Harry asintió—. ¿Y no hizo nada para evitarlo?

Harry miró a Albus y a James. Sintió las mejillas palidecer para, automáticamente, arder al tener que admitir aquello delante de sus hijos. Lo último que quería era que escucharan que su padre había tenido un comportamiento tan despreciable alguna vez.

—En principio no. Pensaba que se lo merecían, que tenían que pagar sus deudas por la guerra al igual que creían todos los que los atacaban. Pensé que algunas bromas pesadas podrían bajarles los humos, así que ignoré todo aquello y miré hacia otro lado —Harry estaba demasiado avergonzado como para pedir perdón, especialmente delante de Hermione, que había insistido una y otra vez en que aquello no era justo. Ella incluso había acudido a la directora McGonagall quejándose del abuso sin importarles que él y Ron dijeran que "no era para tanto"—. Ninguno de nosotros participó en aquello, pero vimos cosas… y salvo Hermione, ninguno intentó evitarlo.

Harry sintió las miradas asesinas de algunos antiguos miembros de Slytherin, y el leve fruncimiento de ceño, incrédulo, de Albus, James y hasta de Teddy, cosa que le dolió muchísimo.

—¿Cómo acabó todo aquello? —atajó Hermione ignorando el comentario final.

Barbatiu, esta vez más perezoso, alzó la mano.

—Protesto. Ministro, ¿vamos a algún lado con estas preguntas o…?

—La retiro. ¿Cómo entraste en contacto con Draco Malfoy en ese contexto, Harry? No daba pie a que iniciarais una relación de cualquier clase, y mucho menos amorosa. ¿Podrías decirnos cómo empezaron estas cartas, y concretamente, esta primera que acabamos de leer? —preguntó Hermione, tan ansiosa, que se olvidó de los honoríficos.

Harry miró a Draco una vez más. Lo vio tragar saliva, sin duda con un nudo en la garganta pese a su aspecto imperturbable. No necesitaba hablar con él para saber que aquella historia sería difícil de rememorar para los dos. Harry esperaba hacerlo bien. Si resultaba convincente, el Wizengamot no necesitaría las declaraciones de Draco, y al menos algunos momentos íntimos podrían ser salvados.

—Todo empezó antes de las navidades de aquel año, a mediados de noviembre o a principios de diciembre, no lo recuerdo bien. La directora McGonagall me llamó para hablar en privado en su despacho…

* * *

**_25 años antes._**

**_Hogwarts, noviembre de 1989_**

* * *

Harry recordaba su caminata hasta la estatua que daba al despacho del profesor Dumbledore. Por aquel entonces todavía no había aceptado del todo que aquel lugar perteneciera a otra persona. Tal vez, por eso rehuía tanto aquel pasillo de Hogwarts recién reconstruido. ¿Quién sabía? Desde que había empezado el curso, lo único que quería era olvidar, o al menos descansar.

No sabía qué era lo que quería McGonagall, pero recordaba que, justo a la misma hora a la que él llegó, vio a Draco Malfoy caminando hacia allí desde el otro extremo del pasillo. Ambos abrieron mucho los ojos, pero ninguno dijo nada. El único contacto que habían tenido tras la batalla de Hogwarts había sido vía lechuza cuando Harry envió la varita de Draco de vuelta a su dueño unos días después de que todo acabara. No había relación alguna entre ellos, ni siquiera la antigua enemistad que se profesaban. Harry no quería saber nada de Malfoy porque, simplemente, nunca lo había aguantado, y este no quería tener nada que ver con Harry, ni siquiera para burlarse de él. Lo único que había entre ellos era una profunda indiferencia cubierta de delgadas ascuas rencorosas.

Ambos subieron por la escalera de caracol en silencio, incómodos y dándole vueltas a qué demonios quería McGonagall de ellos. Al adentrarse en el despacho, la profesora los esperaba frente a la mesa, que, antiguamente, había presidido Dumbledore, con dos sillas frente a ella.

—Sentaos, por favor —les pidió. Lo hicieron. Harry paseó la mirada por el despacho, curioso. Se detuvo frente al retrato viviente de Snape, que le lanzó una recelosa mirada. Regresó la vista al frente—. Voy a ir directa al grano, caballeros. Ha llegado a mí una información muy perturbadora sobre el trato que reciben los miembros de Slytherin por parte de las otras casas, y no me gusta nada. Soy consciente de que hay una animadversión relativamente justificada, pero una cosa son bromas y otra muy distinta son actos violentos y delictivos.

Junto a Harry, Draco soltó un resoplido indignado.

—Bromas, por supuesto… —murmuró.

—¿Por eso estoy aquí? No sé qué le habrán dicho, profesora McGonagall, pero yo no participo en eso, y… bueno… son solo bromas, como usted ha dicho. No es para tanto. Los Slytherin se metían con todas las demás casas antes de la guerra, quizás no venga mal que prueben un poco de su medicina —dijo Harry en un aluvión de irritación del que hoy en día se arrepentía.

—No te enteras de nada, ¿verdad, san Potter? —le dijo Draco destilando odio puro—. Burlarnos de Weasley inventándonos una canción es una cosa. Introducir la cabeza de un niño en un inodoro y apretar hasta que pierda la consciencia es otra.

Harry, que no había oído nada de aquello, sintió una gran furia al oír a Malfoy (precisamente Draco Malfoy) dándole lecciones de moral. Quiso contestarle algo en la línea de "a mí no me des lecciones, mortífago de mierda", pero McGonagall los dejó callados con una única oración.

—Han agredido a un miembro de Slytherin esta mañana… de manera sexual —Harry y Draco se quedaron paralizados, pálidos y con las bocas abiertas. La directora, muy seria, asintió lentamente—. Estoy hablando de un delito, no de una broma.

—Merlín… —murmuró Harry con el corazón a cien.

—¿A quién le han hecho eso? ¿Y quién lo ha…? —empezó a hablar Draco, pero McGonagall alzó la mano para mandarlo callar.

—No quiere darse a conocer ni decir quién ha sido su atacante, por mucho que haya intentado hacer que cambie de opinión. Por desgracia, no puedo obligar a una criatura que acaba de pasar por semejante mal trago a pasar por otro todavía peor si no se siente preparada, aunque creo que, si alguien de su misma casa en la que sí confiara intentara interceder, tal vez cambiaría de opinión —dijo la directora con los labios apretados. Harry se dio cuenta de que sus manos temblaban por la impotencia, y también se percató de la penetrante mirada que le lanzó a Malfoy, buscando una respuesta.

Él se mantuvo serio, callado, con piernas y brazos cruzados, cerrado herméticamente a cuantas propuestas escuchaba.

—Nos conoce muy poco, profesora —admitió—. No es que esa persona no quiera tomar medidas contra su agresor, sino que no es precisamente el mejor momento para denunciar una violación a alguien de la casa Slytherin, no cuando la guerra está tan reciente y todavía no se han celebrado los juicios. El culpable saldría impune con la excusa de una represalia por los crímenes de guerra de los mortífagos y la víctima sería culpabilizada. Además, ¿qué le hace pensar que un Slytherin admitiría una humillación así? La mayoría pertenecemos a antiguas familias y, como tal, lavamos los trapos sucios en casa y recurrimos a castigos antiguos.

—¿Castigos antiguos? —preguntó Harry sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

—Magia vengativa —mencionó McGonagall con los dientes apretados—. Espero que su casa no esté planeando algo así, señor Malfoy. Sé que están siendo meses difíciles, pero ustedes tampoco lo han puesto fácil los últimos años, eso hay que admitirlo.

En ese momento, Draco golpeó el reposabrazos de su silla, sobresaltándolos. Harry nunca lo había visto así, tan fuera de control, tan colérico. Aturdido por la revelación de que hubiera un violador entre los alumnos de Hogwarts, se permitió desconectar y analizar la apariencia de Malfoy: parecía más delgado que durante la guerra, quizás con un cuerpo más vulnerable, pero con una actitud extraña, enfadada, y no, no era el enfado de un niño mimado al que le han negado un juguete nuevo, sino algo más primitivo. Aunque seguía vistiendo impecablemente y su rostro seguía siendo igual de anguloso, no parecía Malfoy, al menos no exactamente el que Harry conocía.

—¿Por qué nos ha llamado a nosotros, profesora? —atajó a decir Draco después de tomar aire en un intento por relajarse—. Si no quiere que nos tomemos la justicia por nuestra mano, no hay nada que hacer.

—Por supuesto que no quiero eso, señor Malfoy. Les he convocado aquí como máximos representantes de sus casas para cumplir otra clase de misión, una más cortés y diplomática. Necesito que sean un ejemplo a seguir en estos tiempos tan difíciles, y, dadas las recientes circunstancias, me veo obligada a pedirles que mantengan una relación cordial en público —Harry recordaba el gesto de profunda indignación en Malfoy, así como su propia sensación de sorpresa y posterior desagrado—. No les pido que sean amigos, pero sí que se dejen ver como unos conocidos que son capaces de llevarse bien y de llegar a un entendimiento mutuo.

—¿Con qué intención? —preguntó Harry, molesto—. Es decir, ¿por qué debería hacerlo? Creo que ya he tenido bastante con los mortífagos como para tener que aguantar…

—No me llames mortífago, cara rajada. No lo soy —dijo Draco con ira en la voz.

—¿Ah, no? Enséñame el brazo, hurón de mier…

—¡Es suficiente! —gritó McGonagall de inmediato—. ¿Es que no lo ven? ¿Por qué creen que ha tenido lugar esta guerra, porque algunos tenían prejuicios contra los muggles y los mestizos? ¡No, y si lo creen solo ven la superficie del problema! Hace mucho tiempo que nuestra comunidad dejó de estar unida por culpa de una diferencia de opiniones que fue dirigida al mundo de los muggles. Al estar sesgados y divididos, Voldemort lo tuvo muy fácil para manipular a un sector de nuestra población, algo que volverá a pasar si estos conflictos sociales se mantienen. Si no hacemos algo por detener este ciclo de odio y rencor infinito volverá a haber otra guerra, y serán sus hijos o sus nietos quienes sufrirán las consecuencias. Los Slytherin le respetan, señor Malfoy, lo siguen como a un líder y lo escuchan; y usted, señor Potter, es un símbolo para todos. Por todo esto les pido que marquen la diferencia y sean un ejemplo para sus compañeros, nada más. Un pequeño sacrificio para vosotros puede significar un gran cambio en nuestra sociedad, ¿lo entendéis?

Harry lo entendía, por supuesto que lo hacía, y como siempre, su corazón se ablandó con las palabras de Minerva McGonagall, a quien no le faltaba razón. Sin embargo, Harry no era el santo que todo el mundo parecía creer que era. Se había sacrificado muchas veces por el mundo mágico y por sus compañeros, sí, y precisamente por eso estaba harto de hacerlo. Había una rabia en él, un rencor que creía haber superado, pero que seguía ahí y no dejaba espacio para la razón y más sacrificio.

—Me niego —dijo Draco de pronto, casi riéndose. No era una de esas risas sardónicas y petulantes que tantas veces había usado con Harry, sino una cargada de sarcasmo y desprecio, incluso incredulidad por lo que le estaban pidiendo que hiciera—. Me da igual si es por el mundo mágico o no, o si solo es para fingir que no nos llevamos mal. Potter va a declarar contra mi familia y mis amigos en unos meses, y no pienso darle coba —Draco se levantó. McGonagall intentó detenerlo educadamente, pero ya caminaba hacia la salida.

—¡No solo se trata de usted, señor Malfoy, sino de toda su casa! —le gritó la mujer.

—Yo también me niego, profesora —dijo Harry cuando Draco ya había desaparecido por las escaleras de caracol—. Francamente, estoy harto. Llevo toda mi vida siento un maldito sacrificio humano, aguantando todo por el mundo mágico. ¿Tan difícil es que quiera tener un jodido año en paz, sin que quieran matarme, sin que muera gente a la que quiero, sin tener que responsabilizarme por todo el mundo? Lo siento, pero el mundo mágico debería aprender a resolver sus propios problemas en lugar de dejarle el trabajo a un crío.

—Ya no eres un crío, Harry —le dijo McGonagall cuando se dirigió a la salida—. Sé que tu vida no ha sido fácil y que no debería pedirte esto, pero no puedo dejarlo así. Llevo trabajando aquí mucho tiempo, y veo, generación tras generación, a los futuros adultos que heredaran el mundo mágico. Siempre ha habido problemas entre unos y otros, siempre, pero lo que veo hoy… me asusta más que lo he visto durante la guerra.

Harry recordaba cómo de mal se había sentido al irse sin responder, muy enfadado, pero también con la cabeza llena de remordimientos. Llegó al pasillo en el momento en el que Draco giraba la esquina; se detuvo un instante, se miraron y lo mismo cruzó por sus cabezas.

_Ni hablar._

* * *

**_Juicio en el Wizengamot_**

**_El pueblo contra Harry James Potter, acusado de perjurio y conspiración criminal para favorecer crímenes de guerra_**

**_Mayo del 2014_**

* * *

—Tardé 5 días en cambiar de opinión y en escribir esa carta, la primera publicada por Rita Skeeter en El Profeta —admitió Harry tras relatar todo lo acontecido esa noche, algo que coincidía con el testimonio tomado a McGonagall días atrás.

Hermione entregó la carta a Shacklebolt, que la compartió con el resto de miembros del Wizengamot como prueba.

—¿Por qué escribiste esa carta, Harry? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? —cuestionó Hermione.

Los antiguos miembros de Griffindors se tensaron, sobre todo Dean y Seamus. Harry estaba en una posición comprometida, y por mucho que le doliera, no tenía más remedio que decir la verdad.

—Hablé de todo esto con mis amigos, y salvo Hermione, los demás apoyaron mi decisión. Aquello era demasiado y no pensaba cumplir con las peticiones de la profesora McGonagall, ni aunque el mundo se derrumbara, así de fuerte era mi rencor por lo que había ocurrido en la guerra. Esta decisión, sin embargo, tuvo repercusiones; empezó a correrse la voz sobre mi renuencia a ayudar a los Slytherin y las cosas fueron a más, hasta que, una noche, los alumnos se sobrepasaron.

Alejado del resto del tumulto, Draco se encogió en su asiento. Pansy, sentada en la fila de delante, se giró hacia él.

—¿De verdad va a contarlo? Va a lanzarse piedras contra su propio tejado.

—Es lo que ensayamos con Weasley, Pansy. Va a contarlo todo, aunque afecte a sus amigos. Al fin y al cabo, es la verdad, y él es san Potter. No mentirá —le dijo un poco burlón para ocultar su nerviosismo. Miró a Millicent sentada más abajo, palideciendo con rapidez.

—Todavía no entiendo cómo pudiste estar con él —reincidió la mujer. Draco la fulminó con la mirada y ella se encogió de hombros—. Es raro, no me lo niegues.

—¿Qué ocurrió, Harry? —insistió Hermione en el estrado.

—Era de noche y la mayoría de nosotros estábamos en la sala común de Gryffindor. Todo era normal hasta que, de repente, algunos de nuestros compañeros del año de Excedencia, de séptimo y sexto entraron en la sala a trompicones, riéndose a carcajadas. Seguidamente, la entrada a la sala común explotó tras realizar una _Bombarda Maxima_. Las risas terminaron y, de pronto, allí estaban Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott y Millicent Bulstrode. Nos atacaron y nosotros nos defendimos. Estaban furiosos y no sabíamos por qué. Luego… se fueron y nosotros, me incluyo, los perseguimos por el castillo hacia las Mazmorras. Los hechizos volaron por todas partes y despertaron a los profesores. Fue una guerra, una batalla que alteró mucho a los alumnos que habían vivido el ataque del 2 de mayo. Todos estábamos muy enfadados y creíamos que llevábamos la razón, y entonces… Millicent Bulstrode recibió un ataque que la tiró de las grandes escaleras mientras huía hacia las Mazmorras. Todos oímos el golpe y… detuvimos la batalla.

Millicent Brulstrode se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida, respirando entrecortadamente. Su marido salió tras ella para calmarla bajo la atenta mirada de los allí presentes.

—¿Qué hizo que los Slytherin atacaran la sala común de Gryffindor, Harry? —preguntó Hermione.

—Por lo visto, algunos alumnos de Gryffindor se habían dedicado a convocar serpientes en los pasillos de las mazmorras y en las túnicas de los alumnos más pequeños. Les lanzaron un _Atabranquium _para que permanecieran inmóviles y escondidas hasta la noche, y despertaron en la sala común de Slytherin. Cuando salieron… bueno, muchos alumnos entraron en pánico. Algunos sufrieron ataques de ansiedad, desmayos, parálisis, simplemente terror. Los mayores se ocuparon de las serpientes y salieron a buscar a los culpables, con éxito —dijo Harry con resignación—. Yo fui uno de los que devolvió el ataque. Vi a Millicent caer por las escaleras; creí que se había matado.

Harry hizo una pausa al recordar la escena. Todavía podía ver la furia de los Slytherin, los hechizos lanzados como locos entre ambos bandos mientras intentaban refugiarse en las Mazmorras. Recordaba los ojos inyectados en sangre de Draco y la cólera que Harry sentía hacia él, deseando ponerlo en su sitio, porque, después de todo por lo que había pasado el mundo mágico con Voldemort, los Malfoy no se merecían ni que los miraran a la cara. Recordaba haber apuntado a Draco, y no para hacerle un simple _Expelliarmus_, su hechizo predilecto. No. Quería hacerle auténtico daño para que parara de una vez, y por su cabeza solo pasaba un conjuro apto para él; _sectum sempra_.

Entonces la vio. No supo quién fue el causante, pero poco importaba, porque allí todos intentaban matarse los unos a los otros. Vio el cuerpo de Millicent siento impulsado por encima de la balaustrada de las escaleras. Cayó varios pisos y se escuchó el golpe. Todos se detuvieron. Harry corrió para asomarse con los ojos como platos y la vio; una pierna y un brazo roto, la sangre de la herida de su cabeza manchando los escalones, los ojos abiertos y una hemorragia nasal que no podía significar nada bueno. Todos se quedaron paralizados hasta que llegaron los profesores. Harry nunca había visto a McGonagall tan pálida.

Millicent fue ingresada en San Mungo. Estuvo dos meses en coma y el golpe le dejó lagunas mentales. Cojeaba desde entonces.

—Nos fuimos a dormir después del accidente, pero puedo decir con certeza que nadie pegó ojo. Al día siguiente, la profesora McGonagall habló sobre el suceso en el Gran Comedor. Así nos enteramos de lo de las serpientes. Esa misma noche escribí esa carta y se la envié a Draco. Él me respondió dos días después. Dijo, si no recuerdo mal: _«Nos sentaremos juntos en las clases que compartamos. Veamos adónde lleva esta mierda_». Así empezó.

—Gracias, Harry. No tengo más preguntas por ahora.

Hermione se apartó y dejó paso a Barbatiu. Harry había estado tan ensimismado recordando el suceso, que no se había percatado de que el hombre había estado escribiendo durante toda la sesión. Parecía muy seguro de sí mismo cuando se acercó a él.

—Agradezco muchísimo su sinceridad sobre un suceso tan escabroso, señor Potter. Sin embargo, hay algunos detalles que se ha saltado, ¿no es así? —dijo Barbatiu. Harry asintió, imaginándose por dónde iban los tiros.

—Es posible. Han pasado veinticinco años, al fin y al cabo.

—Por supuesto, es posible que tenga alguna laguna mental. Sí, así funciona la menta; recuerda las respuestas escuetas a una carta del señor Malfoy pero, casualmente, no recuerda el motivo que provocó que los Gryffindors atacaran a los Slytherin cuando estos huyeron de la sala común. ¿Recuerda eso, señor Potter?

Harry frunció el ceño. Miró a Dean y Seamus, y lanzó una ojeada muy corta a Draco, que se inclinó con interés en su asiento.

—Nos asustamos. Todos —admitió.

—¿Por qué exactamente, señor Potter? —Harry calló. Recordó lo que Hermione le había dicho al empezar el juicio; todo lo que ocultara, por pequeño que fuera, sería el arma predilecta de Barbatiu, pero no se sentía capaz de condenar a sus amigos y a Draco por sí mismo—. Ha dicho que el señor Malfoy irrumpió en la sala común completamente furioso, ¿no es cierto? Lo ha mencionado a él y a cuatro acompañantes, por lo que nos encontramos a cinco alumnos peleando contra todos los Gryffindors que habitaban la estancia en aquel momento. Sin embargo, los Slytherin lograron huir sin ninguna herida y vosotros fuisteis tras ellos. ¿Qué os hizo esperar tanto para defenderos?

—Draco estaba furioso de verdad. Nos asustó —admitió Harry—. Nunca lo había visto así.

—Permítame que lo corrija; tenía entendido que era uno de los matones de Hogwarts desde el primer curso.

—Yo no lo llamaría matón. Un matón es violento y agrede para conseguir lo que quiere. Draco siempre ha sido más bien bocazas —admitió Harry. Hubo un pequeño gorjeo en contención de la risa en toda la sala. Incluso el propio Draco sonrió un poco.

—Vale, sí, te conoce bastante bien —murmuró Pansy.

—Cállate de una vez —zanjó el susodicho.

—Entonces, el señor Malfoy no suele ser violento —afirmó Barbatiu—. ¿No le rompió la nariz en su sexto año, señor Potter? ¿No intentó _cruciarlo_ poco después ese mismo año? —Harry se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero afirmó.

—Sí, pero estaba en una situación muy extrema. No era algo habitual que…

—¿No formaba parte de la Brigada Inquisitorial dirigida por Dolores Umbridge, que se dedicaba a castigar a sus alumnos con maldiciones que dejaban cicatrices? —cuestionó Barbatiu señalando la mano de Harry. La oración "no debo decir mentiras" seguía impresa en el dorso—. ¿No intentó asesinar a Dumbledore unas cuantas veces, dejando en estado grave a la señorita Katie Bell en el proceso? ¿No invocó una serpiente venenosa en un duelo legal contra usted? Por no hablar de que fue uno de los allegados más cercanos a Voldemort, y, además, fue el que causó la entrada de los mortífagos a Hogwarts la noche en la que Albus Dumbledore fue asesinado, provocando muchos heridos. ¿Me equivoco? Ya no hablemos de humillaciones públicas a otros alumnos del colegio desde su primer curso. Señor Potter, ¿está usted seguro de que conoce la definición de matón?

—¡Protesto, señoría! El juicio es contra Harry James Potter por perjurio, no contra Draco Malfoy por sus actos durante la adolescencia —gritó Hermione.

—Esos actos demuestran un patrón, señoría, un patrón que provocó el perjurio del señor Potter hace veinticinco años —defendió Barbatiu.

—No la admito, señora Weasley. Prosiga, señor Barbatiu, pero le aconsejo que vaya directo al grano —dijo Shacklebolt.

—Directo al grano, de acuerdo. ¿Es cierto que, la noche en la que Millicent Bulstrode cayó de las escaleras del castillo, Draco Malfoy utilizó la _Cruciatus_ contra Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan? —cuestionó. Harry se quedó con la garganta seca. Desde sus asientos, Draco vio a Lucius sonreír de oreja a oreja.

—Bien hecho, hijo. Lo van a usar en nuestra contra, pero bien hecho —le dijo.

—Sí, es cierto —admitió Harry.

—¿Fue eso lo que los asustó del señor Malfoy? ¿Qué usara la _Cruciatus_ durante más de quince segundos con sus amigos, delante de todos, incluidos los alumnos más pequeños?

—… Sí —admitió de mala gana, incómodo.

Recordaba perfectamente el instante en el que Draco entró en la sala común, el primero, y cómo apuntó a Dean y Seamus directamente, todo furia. Luego, sus gritos estridentes, sus cuerpos contorsionándose de dolor. Tardaron en reaccionar, sobre todo porque los amigos de Draco lo cubrieron mientras torturaba a Dean y Seamus. Al final, Zabini tiró de él y salieron corriendo, la furia todavía llameando en sus ojos grises.

—Por eso fueron detrás de él. Estuvo a punto de matar al señor Thomas y al señor Finnigan.

—¡Protesto, especulación! —gritó Hermione.

—Se admite —dijo Shacklebolt.

—¿Qué intenta demostrar con esto? Sí, Draco estaba furioso, yo también lo estaría si hubieran metido leones en mi sala común —preguntó Harry.

—Intento demostrar, señor Potter, que Draco Malfoy es una mala persona que, en su día, tuvo mucho poder en Hogwarts entre todos los estudiantes, y, aunque a usted le pese, también se vio influenciado por este hecho. Algo que se ve claramente por su intento de justificarlo y de ocultar datos sobre su personalidad violenta veinticinco años después —zanjó Barbatiu—. Ha intentado ocultar el hecho de que el señor Malfoy _crucio _a sus compañeros en un arranque de ira. Ha defendido los numerosos ataques que intentó llevar a cabo contra su persona y contra otros alumnos a lo largo de los años en Hogwarts.

—¡No los he defendido, no tergiverse las cosas!

—Los justifica, sin embargo.

—¡No! Pero es cierto que hubo factores atenuantes para que Draco hiciera…

—No tengo más preguntas por ahora, señoría —lo interrumpió Barbatiu.

—De acuerdo. Volveremos tras un descanso de treinta minutos —sentenció Shacklebolt.

Harry se sintió frustrado. Miró a Hermione, que se acariciaba el puente de la nariz con molestia, dejando en claro que su testimonio no había ido tan bien como esperaba. Paseó la mirada por sus preocupados hijos, por Giny y los demás Weasley, por Teddy y Andrómeda, y también por Dean y Seamus, que estaban muy incómodos. A Harry no le extrañaba, pues habían sido ellos los que habían introducido serpientes en la sala común de los Slytherin años atrás, traumatizando a los niños y provocando el accidente de Millicent. Por eso Draco los había _cruaciado_.

Se acercó a Hermione.

—No ha ido muy bien, ¿no?

Ella abrió la boca, pero otra persona la interrumpió.

—Va a por mí. Puedes despreocuparte, Potter —dijo Draco, sentándose junto a la joven mientras los demás salían de la sala.

—No deberías acercarte a mí mientras dure el juicio —dijo Harry sintiéndose observado.

—Han leído las cartas, has reconocido que son auténticas y me has defendido durante el juicio. Ya da igual. Saben que tuvimos _algo_ y la única forma de salir indemnes de esto es demostrar que no te manipulé para que mintieras en los testimonios de hace veinticinco años —sentenció él.

—Por lo menos, la estrategia de Barbatiu ha quedado clara; intentará destruir la reputación de Draco para que los miembros del Wizengamot vean plausible una manipulación emocional que te hizo mentir —dijo Hermione. Harry puso los ojos en blanco. ¿De verdad la gente creía que era tan fácil de influenciar?

—No mentí y Draco no me manipuló. No estaba tan ciego de… amor —aseguró, un poco trastocado. El susodicho se rio.

—Enhorabuena, ¡ahí está la solución a todos nuestros problemas! Solo tendrás que demostrar que nunca estuviste enamorado de mí, ergo, yo no pude manipularte —dijo Draco.

—En cambio, tú tendrás que demostrar que sí estabas enamorado de mí cuando te manden a testificar. Así dejarán de verte como una serpiente manipuladora y un matón de tres al cuarto.

Los dos se observaron fijamente y luego desviaron la vista, entre incómodos y abochornados. Hermione sabía, desde el momento en el que los juntó, que aquello sería difícil, aunque no tenía ni idea de cuánto.

* * *

**_10 semanas antes del juicio_**

**_Preparaciones_**

* * *

Las cartas habían desaparecido. Harry se había dado cuenta al escuchar a la gente quejándose al volver a casa tras pasar la noche en el cuartel. Estaba agotado por toda la preocupación que lo había embargado tras esa conversación con Hermione, y el trabajo, aunque despejaba, lo mantenía bajo mínimos. Podrían atacarlo en plena calle en aquel instante y le darían de lleno. Harry lo agradecería. Pero, por fin, una alegría. Ya no había cartas. Por causas que desconocía, El Profeta las había retirado.

Con una sensación de victoria y alivio, Harry llegó a casa dispuesto a echarse en el sofá y no moverse de allí en los próximos tres días. Poco le importaba su deplorable aspecto, sus ojos hinchados y rojos, su barba de varios días y su ropa arrugada. Solo quería descansar. Llegó a casa. Giny no estaba y Harry quiso aplaudir. Dio un paso al interior… y vio a la majestuosa lechuza esperándole en las escaleras con una carta en el pico.

—Ahora no —murmuró, pero en cuanto vio el sello del Ministerio la cogió, bostezando. No pensaba en nada mientras la abría, tal era su cansancio, pero cuando empezó a leerla, también empezó a recuperar el razonamiento.

La carne se le puso de gallina.

Corrió hasta la chimenea con el corazón latiéndole a cien. Agarró polvos flu y nombró la casa de Hermione a todo correr, sin pensar en la posibilidad de que podía no haber nadie en casa. Cuando apareció en la sala de estar, estaba hecho un desastre todavía mayor cubierto de ceniza hasta las cejas.

—¡HERMIONE! —gritó—. ¡Es una citación, una puta citación a juicio! ¡Dijiste que me avisarías cuando fuera a más! ¿Qué demonios…? —empezó a gritar muy alterado andado por todas partes y poniéndolo todo perdido de ceniza hasta que llegó a la cocina.

Allí encontró a Hermione sentada frente a la mesa con un montón de papeles y una taza de té a medio beber. Allí también encontró a quien menos esperaba ver en casa de sus mejores amigos.

Draco Malfoy.

Draco estaba en una situación muy similar a la de Harry. Iba vestido pulcramente, como siempre, pero tenía los ojos hundidos, el pelo recogido sin brillo y unas grandes ojeras. En su mano había otra carta del Ministerio, una citación para testificar. Los dos se observaron durante largos segundos, con las bocas entreabiertas y con mucho cansancio acumulado.

Hermione lo supo entonces, cuando pasó poco menos que un minuto y ninguno de ellos se movió o intentó hablar. Tenía que convencer al mundo mágico de que esos dos no habían estado enamorados el uno del otro hacía veinticinco años. Solo así el Wizengamot dejaría de creer que Harry había mentido por Draco en los juicios contra los mortífagos. Solo así evitaría un conflicto social.

Hemione lo sabía: no sería fácil, porque, mientras Harry y Draco se miraban, todavía parecían enamorados.


End file.
